marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = There's only so much crap I'm going to take from a 13-year-old kid who doesn't know he died ten minutes ago. If Osborn's down for the count... then this one is mine. | Speaker = Electro | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly blond) | UnusualFeatures = He has grotesque burn scars | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, Criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #10 | Death = | HistoryText = Beginnings In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Electro has been reimagined with powers as a product of bioengineering. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Ultimate Electro is bald, wears a black leather outfit, and has some grotesque burn scars. As a result of experimentation by Justin Hammer, Max Dillon is given the power to control and create electricity. He is sold by Hammer to the Kingpin in exchange for a real-estate development contract. Spider-Man defeats him. Electro later escapes from federal custody, murdering several people in the process. The superhero team the Ultimates re-apprehend him and place him in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody along with the Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin. The five supervillains escape and briefly force Spider-Man to join their criminal team, the Ultimate Six. In a battle with the Ultimates on the White House lawn, Thor defeats Electro. He eventually escapes and is hired by Bolivar Trask to gauge Venom's power. Electro leads Venom on a chase throughout Manhattan when Spider-Man appears. Electro knocks Spider-Man out and tries to kill him, but Venom attacks Electro, trying to take Electro's opportunity to kill the fallen hero. Venom defeats Electro by destroying the neon signs that Electro is feeding on. When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives, Venom flees, and Electro is once again brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The Green Goblin later breaks Electro out of the supervillain prison within the Ultimates' headquarters, the Triskelion, in exchange for Electro's alliance when needed. Electro goes to Norman Osborn's penthouse to wait for instructions where he is disturbed by Spider-Man. He attempts to flee and gets involved in a fight both with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He is eventually brought down and is assumed to be back into custody. When Norman Osborn gathered his Six to attempt to kill Spider-Man, Electro is shot and killed by May Parker as he is about to deal a fatal blow to Peter. Later, is revealed that Dillon was still alive and in custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., at the same moment Miles Morales was being interrogated by Nick Fury, Electro woke up from coma and attacked the Trinskelion, is shown how in electrical state, bullets and arrows phase him. After Miles touched him with his Venom Strike, Electro was depowered and shot down by Fury. | Powers = See Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = None known | Strength = Normal human male | Weaknesses = When in contact with water at electrical state, he short circuits | Equipment = | Transportation = Electro is able to "ride" electricity | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Killed by May Parker Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight